Konoha Daycare
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Sequel to Fighting the Mold. Yondy drops Naruto off at daycare, what could go wrong?


**Sequel to Fighting the Mold. I wish it had more Yondy. Yes I know Sasuke is ooc, but he's six years old, give him a break. Didn't Naruto once say he and Sasuke would've been friends if they'd met some other way, okay here's that other way. Please R&R.

* * *

**

**Konoha Daycare**

By Hammy Uchiha

Arashi Uzumaki was awoken to his son bouncing on his bed.

"Oyaji! Daaaaddy!" he called bouncing up and down. Arashi groaned; sometimes he wished Naruto was still a baby. The little six year-old was far too hyper for it to be six thirty in the morning. Arashi pushed himself up.

"I'm up, I'm up," he assured Naruto, who continued bouncing despite his father's words.

"Daaddy!" he called plopping down on Arashi's back.

"I'm up, Naruto-chan," he said. Naruto bounced up and down on Arashi's back, still unconvinced.

"Daddy, daaaddy," he sang. Arashi groaned again and playfully knocked Naruto off his back and sat up. Naruto climbed onto his dad's back.

"Are we going to work today?" he asked eagerly as Arashi got out of bed.

"Nope, today you're going to the daycare," answered Arashi. Naruto rocked back and forth.

"Awwww, I wanted to go to work with you, oyaji-san," he whined. Arashi ruffled Naruto's blond hair.

"You can come with me tomorrow," he replied, lifting Naruto off his back. "Now go get dressed Naruto,"

Naruto scampered off as Arashi stretched. He would have taken Naruto to work today but then the whole Hokage tower would be disrupted. As a six year-old, Naruto couldn't stay still and felt the urge to run up and down the halls causing trouble. Arashi just didn't have the endurance to put up with that everyday, besides Naruto, despite what he said, probably had more fun at the daycare anyways. On came the worn jounin shirt and the battered flak vest, Arashi yawned as he noticed that his uniform was falling apart. He'd have to get new clothes soon, Haru would have seen this problem at least two months ago, but he was so busy…

_Haru, I still miss you so much…_

Naruto came bouncing back into Arashi's room.

"I'm hunnnngry," he whined as Arashi strapped on his shuriken holster.

"I'm coming Naruto," he replied getting up with a groan.

"Are you **old**?" asked Naruto as they got to the kitchen. Arashi almost laughed but was he old? _Hell no!_ He wasn't that old, only thirty, that wasn't old….was it?

"No," he answered to Naruto. Naruto stood on his tip toes to watch as Arashi put two pieces of toast into the toaster.

"Toast, toast, toast!" Naruto sang climbing up into his booster chair. "Toast!" Arashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he needed to start getting to bed earlier.

"Itadakimasu!" said Naruto when Arashi set down the toast in front of him. The two ate in silence. Then Naruto took his plate and left it in the sink.

"Are we going now?" he asked bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Arashi slid his plate into the sink.

"Yep, put on your shoes and we'll go," said Arashi with a yawn. Naruto raced off and within minutes they left the house.

"Promise me you'll be good today, okay Naruto?" asked Arashi as he got ready to leave the daycare. Naruto looked up at his dad like he might cry. _Man, I'm going to feel guilty about this all day._ Arashi looked on at Naruto, waiting for an answer. Naruto, finally seeing his big sad eyed look was not going to get Arashi to take him to work, nodded.

"That's my boy," said Arashi with a smile. _I don't know how much longer of those big blue eyes I could've taken…_ Naruto hugged his dad.

"You promise to come back to pick me up, Daddy?" he asked. Arashi grinned.

"Yep, see you at 5:30, Naruto," he said leaving the daycare. As Arashi walked down the street to the Hokage Tower, he began to wonder what exactly he had just done.

The first person Naruto saw as he walked into the main playroom was his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was building a tower out of blocks. Naruto walked over to join him. Together the boys built a tower that reached up above their heads. They were deciding who would knock it over when the caretaker in charge ordered them all outside.

Out in the yard, a little blond girl, Ino Yamanaka, ordered up a game. She, her friend: Sakura Haruno, and several other girls would be the princesses, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Kiba Inuzuka would be the brave shinobi, and Naruto and Sasuke could be the villains.

"C…could I be a princess?" asked one shy girl with indigo hair. Two of the older princesses laughed.

"No way, you're not pretty enough to be a princess, Hinata," they called. The little girl looked away blushing shyly.

"Hey Hinata-chan! You can join us!" called Naruto. Hinata looked over at Naruto.

"Yeah, you can be a super cool villain kunoichi," put in Sasuke. Hinata blushed and ran to join them. For a half hour the villains assaulted the tree house castle while the brave shinobi fended them off, however finally Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba got sick of being the good guys and joined forces with Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto. The princesses did not know what to do, as the villains climbed up the castle walls armed to the teeth with kunai and shuriken. Princess Ino, ordered her companions to fight back, but the other princesses insisted they were too princess-like to fight back. Princess Sakura hid behind Ino as the fierce some enemy shinobi crawled in through the window. It looked bad for the princesses when a voice broke through their game…

"Time to go in!"

Arashi flipped through mission reports, he was bored already and it was nearly lunch time. It seemed awfully quiet in his office without Naruto doing some noisy destructive something. The Yondaime's stomach growled, ramen was sounding pretty good. Hungrily he got up and went to get some lunch.

For lunch Sasuke traded Naruto a canteen of ramen for a big red juicy tomato and Hinata traded Naruto her ramen for a rice cake. Hinata giggled as Naruto slurped down both his friends' ramen. After lunch, they were all instructed to take a nap. Naruto and Sasuke took their blankets near a window where they laid down pretending to sleep while playing rock paper scissors, Hinata curled up near by and through drooping eyelids watched the two boys play. She fell asleep curled up with her totoro and a thumb in her mouth.

After naptime Sasuke and Naruto resumed the building of the great tower. Hinata strayed over towards the tower; she had no one else to play with. Suddenly she was stopped by three older girls.

"So you think you're so cool…"

"…hanging out with the Uchiha…"

"…and attacking our castle?" said the girls. Hinata backed away her lavender eyes big and frightened. The girls closed in.

"Leave Hinata alone," cut in Naruto suddenly, jumping in front of Hinata. Instants later, Sasuke was beside him.

"What, you think you're all that, _Hokage_ boy? You think you're so cool because your dad's the Hokage?" said the biggest of the girls. "I've got news for you, the Hokage is a loser," she spat at Naruto. Naruto balled his fists.

Sasuke caught Naruto's sleeve.

"Don't do it, Naruto," he said. Naruto growled and ignoring Sasuke's warning smacked the girl in the face.

Minutes later the Yondaime's phone rang. Arashi checked the clock before picking up the phone. It was about that time of day.

"Arashi Uzumaki, here. What'd he do now?" he asked picking up the phone.

"He beat up an older girl," returned the female voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, I see," replied Arashi. _Not again, Naruto! _

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Tell him, no more ramen ever, if it happens again," replied Arashi. Then he hung up, he didn't have time to waste talking.

After being warned that he would be banned from ramen for life, Naruto was released. He immediately joined Sasuke and Hinata who were now coloring. Sasuke had scribbled a picture of what looked like himself and his brother, and Hinata had drawn the noble Naruto who kept sticking up for her. Naruto sat down and began to draw.

"What is it N…Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata looking over his shoulder. Naruto held up the picture proudly.

"It's me and my dad," he said proudly of the stick figures. Sasuke pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Hey, I've got an idea…" The three gathered around with crayons and began to work. Finally they sat back and looked at their completed work. The artwork may not have been the best, (They were six-year olds after all.) but the idea was evident. The three little stick figures were holding hands, one in blue, one in purple and the other in orange.

Hinata blushed, and Sasuke nodded appreciatively, Naruto grinned.

"Best friends?" he asked the other two holding a hand out. Sasuke gripped his hand as did Hinata. They sealed the deal with sagely nods.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" called the care taker. "Your brother's here!" Sasuke grinned.

"Bye Naruto, bye Hinata!"

"Bye!"

Arashi knew he was late as the sun was setting. The three figures that remained outside the daycare assured him that he was. With a sigh he put on a burst of speed and ran up to the small group.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized to the lady in charge.

"Nn," she responded.

"You ready to go, Naruto?" he asked his son. Naruto stood up and looked from his father to Hinata. Arashi understood.

"Hinata Hyuga, is it?" he asked bending down to eye level with the little girl. She turned bright pink and nodded. "We can walk you home if you'd like," he offered her.

"By all means do," said the lady. "Her father called and I was going to have to walk her home anyways,"

"Right," replied Arashi with a grin. "C'mon Hinata you can come with us,"

Hinata blushed and got up to join the two Uzumakis.

"T…thank-you Yondaime-sama. Thank-you N…Naruto-kun, for being such a good friend."

* * *

**I'm craving more Yondy...**

**Uh oh, looks like I've unknowingly created an alternate timeline, please review and let me know if I should continue this...**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


End file.
